New Friends, Old Friends, it's all the same
by TospirroandPinneaple
Summary: Toushiro Eiji is a new shinigami that was left by his best friend. Now, when he has already matured and become stronger, how will he react when she comes back? And what about the people around him? OC. Sorry, I suck at summaries


Hi there! This is my first time tryng to write in english. Tell me if something's wrong.

Bleach doesn't belong to me.

Yue, Yanumin and Toushiro Eiji belong to me and my friends.

CHAPTER 1 – REMEMBERING

Toushiro Eiji was currently in the last year of the academy.

He looked like a 19 year old teenager and had medium brow hair. His eyes were blue greenish and he was quite tall.

Under the shinigamis vests was a well build body. In his chest he had a tattoo that said love in kanji and a few scars on the back.

Some people considered him funny, friendly, trustworthy and smart. Others were just jealous that he actually knew one of the strongest shinigamis ever heard of: Kurosaki Ichigo.

The girls just thought he was handsome and strong.

"A Perfect Match for Me!" They had said.

That had made him smile in the beginning but he grew tired of it as the years passed by.

He didn't remember much about his old life, only knew that his tattoo had to do something with it.

When he first came to Soul Society he was feeling lost and the one who helped him was Yue Osomada, that became his best friend shortly after that.

Living in Rukongai had been though. Always stealing and trying to get food became his resource. With his best friend, the story was different. After all she was Yoruichi sister, the goddess of flash.

He had met her one day when a hollow stalked him. He had been so reckless that he didn't even realize that he was going to get eat. She had saved him. And that stupid smile of her had made him curious. He knew every single detail of her: she had white hair (not that she was old) and green eyes; Medium-sized and thin; Funny, cynical, smart, cute and an awesome friend that he wouldn't trade for nothing in the world.

When he passed out one day after having passed by a shinigami, he was quickly put in the Academy, thanks to Yue.

Their friendship grew stronger and stronger each day and he eventually grew stronger too.

But that changed when she disappeared one day. He remembered it was a sunny day. It was probably the saddest day of his life or after life in this case. It didn't matter. She had left him. Disappeared and he didn't have a clue why. Without a single word she had left and he felt so betrayed about it that faked it didn't bother him. It was his problem. No one else needed to know.

Toushiro Eiji was swinging his zanpakutou in the Academy classes while he thought about it again. Yue disappeared, and that had hurt like hell.

"Focus!" He yelled to his mind. He brought his zanpakutou down to his partner neck and stopped right in the spot.

"Damn dude! You wanted to kill me?" He heard his partner said and smiled. Gave him his hand to help him and then started to practice again.

This was already too normal to him. Waking up, going to the academy, practice, study, go home, sleep. It was his daily routine.

After finishing the class he stepped out of the academy and sat with his back on a tree. He had told Yanumin he'd wait for her like usual but today she was late.

Well, that was kind of normal too. Being the cousin of Matsumoto Rangiku made her a slacking off person sometimes. But what used to make him laugh was that she was nothing compared to her big cousin. Especially in the chest…

He smiled while thinking about it. She was a cool girl. Younger than him with blond long curly hair and brown eyes that reminded him of chocolate!

-Why are you smiling like a halfwit? It's not usual in you, you know? – The blond haired girl sat beside him while waiting for the answer.

-Well, I was here thinking about that piercing you did in the belly. Have you showed it to your aunt already? I'm suuuure she'll love it! – He grinned and closed his eyes. Even though he wasn't seeing her, he could almost swear she was sulking.

-Humph, you're not helping at all Eiji! I haven't showed her...yet. – Seeing that he was laughing, the girl punched him lightly in the arm and started shouting at him. – You could help you know?!

-Hahaha! What do I have to do with that? You should have listened to me. You didn't and this is what got you in a problem. Have fun solving it! – He got up and shook his clothes calmly.

-Dammit! What kind of best friend are you anyway? Help me get out of this one. C'mon! Just this one. I promise that I will pay back somehow. I can even get you a date with Rangiku! – He winched at the words best friend before widening his eyes.

-Hell no! Your cousin his crazy! When will she understand that I don't want sake every single time I see her?! – He crossed his arms and waited for her to join him. –You coming? – She got up unwilling and chased him.

-Please?

-No

-Please, Please?

-No.

-Please, Please, Please, Please? I'm going to cry...

-Ugh, fine! Now, why do I think that I'm going to be the one suffering the consequences?

***

It was 3 a.m. and he was still awake, swinging his zanpakutou, training on a tree and trying to get relaxed somehow.

When he finally went to bed, after have washed, he stared at the white ceiling. Sometimes it felt like the Sun kissed the Earth and all he wanted to do was wash his eyes to be able to cry. How long until he was able to protect everyone? How long until he could stay with his friends all night long?

How long until he could sleep without feeling pain in his back?! How long until he found her again...?

After some stupid thoughts going on his mind, he closed his eyes and finally drifted away on his dreams, wishing that tomorrow the teacher wouldn't make him get more pain on his back.

***

Another simple day on the Academy. It passed by fast since it was Friday. In the end of the day he met with some guys and they went out.

When he was left alone in the bar because all of his friends had found a date, he started sulking and re-thinking about his missing best friend. That was really getting him down.

After some drinks, he left the bar and head straight home.

It didn't matter how much he wanted to forget. All he could do was pretend it didn't hurt him. But it did.

When he went to bed, he quickly felled asleep but the dreams that filled his head next, were something he wasn't expecting.

***Dream***

Black. Four Black Walls surrounded him. One of the walls came down and he could see a mountain. A grey mountain that was making him feel numb.

So he runned for it and never stopped.

He ran until his lungs started to constrict. He ran until his legs started to wobble. He ran until his clothes started to get damp with his sweat. He ran until he was sure he was far away from the black walls…and the memories.

And when he finally stopped he could almost swear he had never been running. He was still in the same place. With the four black walls surrounding him and making him hold his heart.

He turned around but could only see what he didn't want to. Frames filled with memories in the shape of pictures. He saw the word love flashing through his eyes various times and felt pain. Real pain. The kind of one that he would feel after being stabbed.

A boy and a girl, a hollow, tears, screams, love, love, love, love. Everything flashed through his mind making him dizzy. The last thing he saw was a familiar face. He didn't know where she was from or who she was. But he remembered that face from somewhere.

***Dream***

-What the... – He felt dizzy again and runned to the bathroom just in time. Throwing out the dinner and the lunch wasn't funny at all. – My chest...it hurts. – He moaned and walked to the bed. When he was finally laying down he felt his temperature rise second by second. And the headache was so strong that he fell asleep in a few seconds.


End file.
